gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sergeant Blige
Image Requests If you have any image requests, please put them here and try to be specific. *Seargent RAAM ZeusGamer101 (talk) 21:00, March 23, 2016 (UTC) * * * Hi there! Welcome to Gearspedia, the free Gears of War encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the KR Six-One page; there's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Need help editing? Go . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Parasidian (talk) 10:48, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Administrator Hey dude, I've been watching you and I'm pretty impressed with what I've seen, you seem to really care about the series and the wiki. Your edits are always a great help so I've decided to make you an Admin since you've shown me you can handle it, also we need as many good soldiers as we can get holding down the fort here, lol. XD So yeah spiffy up that profile page because your a big shot now. Take care dude!--Parasidian (talk) 05:17, June 4, 2015 (UTC) *Totally stoked! Thanks dude! Sergeant Blige (talk) 05:20, June 4, 2015 (UTC) **With great power comes great responsibility...and a Ban-Hammer! Your welcome, just keep up the great work.--Parasidian (talk) 05:29, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Gears 4 Hey there, have you heard that there is going to be a Gears of War 4? I liked the franchise and I can't wait. Sclera1 (talk) 12:42, June 23, 2015 (UTC) *I'm looking forward to it. Gonna be interested as to how they continue the story, now that there's no Locust. Sergeant Blige (talk) 00:40, June 24, 2015 (UTC) **I'm not asure, but i heard that it might have been set "after" Gears of war Judgement or at least some time during the Locust war Sclera1 (talk) 09:39, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Admin Hey dude, ill be updating the Admin requirement page very soon just had a lot going on atm. Please refrain from adding any requirements since thats kind of my job to look after, thanks. :)--Parasidian (talk) 08:04, August 18, 2015 (UTC) *My bad. Do you want me to undo my edit? Sergeant Blige (talk) 08:07, August 18, 2015 (UTC) **Nah its ok, just for the future I'm the one whose supposed to do the requirements for Admin statues. :)--Parasidian (talk) 08:21, August 18, 2015 (UTC) ***Ok. Thanks for the heads-up. Sergeant Blige (talk) 08:23, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Re:Book reading Thats awesome news! I dont mind holding teh fort down alone for a while. They are really good you'll totally enjoy them, and if you want to read more after you finish the novels i recommend the comics and The Survivors Log. Merry Gearsmas dude!--Parasidian (talk) 22:14, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Unarmored Mauler Hey Blige, could you hold off on editing this page for now I'm in the middle of doing the write up and it will save over top of anything you add to it at the moment. I just don't want you to edit a bunch of stuff on the unfinished page to have it go to waste. Thanks dude. :)--Parasidian (talk) 07:51, January 28, 2016 (UTC) :Oh no! Your edit superseded mine and i lost the whole write up for the page...I'm going to have to write it all again. I value your help on here a lot dude, just next time wait till I'm done doing the write up for the page before refining it. Its really late now so ill have to write it again tomorrow when i wake up.--Parasidian (talk) 08:13, January 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh no. Oh God no, I'm so sorry. I'll refrain from editing new pages early. It's a bad habit of mine. Sergeant Blige (talk) 08:26, January 28, 2016 (UTC) :::Ha! Its ok dude, i probably should have locked the page while doing the write up so something like this didn't happen, but i got too caught up in writing i forgot to lock it. Ill rewrite it today then when I'm done ill message you so you can come in and do your thing dude. Honestly i really appreciate your help on here since your virtually the only thats helping to improve the wiki, thanks for the great work!--Parasidian (talk) 18:00, January 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::Ok dude the page write up is all done, its all yours. :)--Parasidian (talk) 21:25, January 28, 2016 (UTC) :::::Cheers dude. I appreciate the gratitude, but you've done a lot more on here than I have, so I can't take all the credit. You da real MVP. :D Sergeant Blige (talk) 08:50, January 29, 2016 (UTC) RE:Good News Aww dang sorry to hear about the injury dude, that kind of sucks. Well thats good news, glad to hear something good came out of it! Can't wait to see the images. :)--Parasidian (talk) 02:40, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Important Message Hey Blige, i was wondering if you had any other means of communicating like a twitter or an email, because i need to talk to you about something very important related to the wiki which i cant mention on here since everyone will be able to view it. Thanks. All the best, Sid.--Parasidian (talk) 17:56, February 26, 2016 (UTC) *I've got an email. Sergeant Blige (talk) 01:51, February 27, 2016 (UTC) **Id want to email you all the info, but i don't want you to post your email here just incase some else sees it...Hmmm ok ill just wait an message you the day of when what happens happens.--Parasidian (talk) 17:53, February 27, 2016 (UTC) ***How about Gamertags? Then send me a message of what's happening over XBOX, or exchange emails. Sergeant Blige (talk) 22:41, February 27, 2016 (UTC) ****That can totally work.--Parasidian (talk) 00:29, February 28, 2016 (UTC) *****My Gamertag is UMSY974. Sergeant Blige (talk) 00:45, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Stepping Down As Chief Administrator Hey Blige, this i what i wanted to talk to you about easier but never got a chance to and well here it is. I ended up getting a job at The Coalition as a QA Campaign Tester, which sadly means that i have to step down from being the Chief Admin and can no longer edit the wiki. You've been here for a while, you've done a lot of good on here and well i trust you to keep this place in tip top shape because your gonna be incharge now. If you need anything User:Bchapy and User:Bluedodger are some of my most trusted friends they know the lore pretty well so they will be here helping out as well. Just remember one thing, this place is to help other Gears lore fans if someone is willing to vandalizes the hard work others have put in on here they deserve to be perma banned instantly. *throws the keys to the wiki to you* your turn to lead buddy. *Gets on Raven* Good luck dude, keep the place amazing. Ill always be wathcing from the shadows, so dont mess up, lol. ;)--Parasidian (talk) 16:29, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Memo I just wanted to say I am liking the work you do.--JacktheBlack (talk) 07:01, March 13, 2016 (UTC) *Thanks Jack. :D Sergeant Blige (talk) 07:07, March 13, 2016 (UTC) RE:Bot We used to have a bot that EightOne set up. I have no tech knowledge so I really can't help. --JacktheBlack (talk) 19:23, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Organization of New Info Hey, I'm sure you've thought about it...but it's looking like it may be time to change some formatting or classifications. As you may or may not have seen, today GI released new info about the Swarm. Many of the Characters seem to have the same names as their locust counterparts. That said, do you have any thoughts on how you would like to organize the factions? The main articles I'm curious about are things like: *The COG - do we want a new page for the 'new cog', or will the old page just be updated to include the 'current state' of the COG? *The Swarm enemies (sniper for example) - Should the article(s) be renamed to "Locust Sniper" and "Swarm Sniper" in order to prevent confusion? Info is starting to comem at a quicker and quicker rate...so I just wanted to know if you had a plan for when it all hits. -- Bchapy (talk) 20:56, March 16, 2016 (UTC) *Agreed, best to have a game plan early. In regards to the Swarm I'm currently classifying them as Sniper (Locust) and Sniper (Swarm) etc. If Locust Sniper/Swarm Sniper would be easier to find/understand we can change the names. -- Joveus (talk) 07:53, March 17, 2016 (GMT) **Not sure about changing the new COG name just yet, but with new Swarm enemies compared to the Locust enemies, Sniper (Locust) and Sniper (Swarm) are fine by me. They'd be easier to find IMO. Not sure about making a new COG page just yet. I would say update the COG page to show the 'current state', but if new information comes out that labels the new COG state as differently named, then create a new page for that. Nice work updating all the new info for GoW4 by the way guys. Sergeant Blige (talk) 08:24, March 17, 2016 (UTC) ** My two cents is that since the Swarm is newer, they get pages that said "Sniper (Swarm)" and I would just update the COG page.--JacktheBlack (talk) 19:41, March 17, 2016 (UTC) *** I would agree with just updating the COG page. I sort of agree with your thought on the Swarm being newer, so Locust should be "Sniper" and Swarm should be "Sniper (Swarm)" or "Swarm Sniper". However, I feel that this new enemy may end up being the new 'main' enemy. If this is the case, then I almost feel like they should have the focus, and the Locust should take a backseat. *** My suggestion would to call neither "Sniper", and put a classification for both ie: "Sniper (Swarm)". In the future, if the Swarm becomes the new predominate faction and the locust become just part of Gears Lore, then we could consider re-orging to a new system. -- Bchapy (talk) 21:41, March 17, 2016 (UTC) ****Actually, Jack has got the right idea. Usually new pages with the same name as an old page have a (whatever) after it, while the original stays the same. Mercy and Mercy (map) for example. We don't change the original Mercy page to Mercy (town) just because there is a map with the same name. The original stays the same, unless if the new page is more important, or would be a larger plot point or is more of a focus or something. This isn't really one of those cases. Sergeant Blige (talk) 03:01, March 18, 2016 (UTC) *****If the 'new' COG is called something like "Restored Coalition of Ordered Governments" then it should get a page. --JacktheBlack (talk) 01:58, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Regarding the Mauler Hey Blige! Could you help me out here? Y'know the Mauler's right? So, Whenever I'm playing a campaign game, and I see a that HUUUUGE Boomshot-wielding locust, or that Giant machete wielding locust, One of my teammates (Sophie, Dom, Baird, etc.) will shout "Mauler!" even though there's not even a Mauler there (Y'know, Mauler, Flail and shield Guy...). Does that mean that there are Mauler variants? Last time I saw it there was nothing in that regard on the "Mauler" page. Thanks bud, ZeusGamer101 (talk) 21:07, March 23, 2016 (UTC) (ᵔᴥᵔ) *Could just be a glitch in the game. Usually Maulers are defined by their shields and flail, as you said, but they are often referred to as Boomers, as are all other 'Large Locust types' like Grinders or Butchers. Why it is the other way round could simply be a glitch. That said, there is a Mauler variant called the Mauler Elite, which appears in RAAM's Shadow. Hope that helps. :) Sergeant Blige (talk) 10:52, March 24, 2016 (UTC)